


Lovegame

by Aisene



Series: Radiant Future [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Balcony sex without a balcony, Bath Sex, Delayed Kinktober 2020, M/M, Yes I know it's March 2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisene/pseuds/Aisene
Summary: Ike and Soren broaden their sex life by implementing a month-long game.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Series: Radiant Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580
> 
> This was the list I used, obviously removing anachronistic options for them. 
> 
> This was originally going to be entitled "A Month to Remember" before the obvious Lady Gaga throwback reference made me think "duh!" Too bad every time I write in this story the song gets stuck in my head...
> 
> This will be updated sporadically :)

Soren taps his fingers on the table, which Ike knows means he’s anxious. That being said, he looks nothing but calm and collected otherwise. “I have… a proposition for you,” he says, voice low. 

Ike knows that voice. It is Soren’s sexy voice, and he is interested accordingly. “Yeah?”

“There are… well, there are some drawbacks to our arrangement.” He is studiously looking at the table, at his fingers. “As in, because we’ve been each other’s only partners, we may be… missing out on a wider world of… interests.”

“You’re saying you’re bored in bed?” Ike translates. They’d been sleeping together for seven years now (married for four with a two-year-old boy), and while Ike is never bored, he could see if maybe Soren might be.

Soren sighs. “No. I’m just curious about what we’re missing out on. Anyway, I found a book… and it proposed a game.”

“A sex game? That’s a thing?”

“Exactly my point. But yes. So, the premise is simple: each day has a short list of kinks to explore. You and I both have veto power if anything seems… unappealing. Every morning, we’ll roll a die.” He holds one up. “Whoever’s number comes up is the one in charge of implementing that night’s activities. I’ll be odd numbers, you’ll be even.”

Ike digests all of this. Seems fun, something to look forward to. And _interesting_. “I... I have no objections. But I bet we won’t be able to pull off every day thanks to Priam. Oh, and I want to be odd numbers.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, because I know you and you’re saying you’re weird. So nope, you’re not odd, you’re even.”

Soren flushes and looks away. Nailed it. “Fine, it makes no difference to me. So. You want to try?”

“Yep. Roll away.”

He tosses the die.


	2. Bath/First Time

**Day 1: First Time ~~| Sadism/Masochism | Gags~~ | Baths **

The first number is, appropriately, a one.

“Do we have to do all of them or one of them or…?”

“Whatever combination we want.”

“Well the ‘first time’ is a ship that sailed years ago,” Ike says fondly, “I’m vetoing anything to do with causing you pain this entire month, just so you know,” because _hell no,_ and Ike himself had been in enough pain in his life to find it not sexy on himself, either, “and anything to do with other people.” Every single hell no. “Gags are also out,” not so much because of Ike, but because Soren is still iffy about having any of him restrained, “but I’m always here for some bath sex. Although now that I think about it, our first time was in the bath…”

Despite the whole thing being Soren’s idea, he’s easily flustered by talking about it. “Depends on your definition of a first time, but yes,” he admits. “Not exactly outside the box for us, but hey. Not everything has to be.”

“Do you _want_ me to gag you?” Ike asks softly. Soren shakes his head vehemently. “That’s what I thought. Don’t worry so much. I actually know you pretty well, you know. And… hey, we have a safe word for a reason.”

The reason is that sometimes Soren gets in over his head with rough sex. Ike isn’t sure _he_ would ever need to use it, but he does feel better knowing they both have an out. Besides, it makes it so that he gets to snicker every time he looks at Shinon. 

“Anyway, I’m in charge, and I will see you tonight,” Ike says with a promising kiss.

* * *

Ike is kind of a dunce when it comes to social stuff, but he is working on it… well, sort of. Romance. He is working on romance. It makes him feel good, like he accomplishes something, to prove to Soren that he loves him through little gestures like gifts, or romantic clichés. 

So when he sets up a bath, _he sets up a bath._

The tub is filled with hot water, which is both of their preference. There is a heaping helping of lavender flowers to create a soothing atmosphere, and he adds a vulnerary to the water too just so the whole thing would be healing. Light some candles for a soft glow, a concoction for lubrication purposes… It’s perfect, if he does say so himself. 

"Oh, wow," Soren says as Ike leads him in to the bathroom. 

Now for the best part... Ike begins to undress him, doing his best to keep the atmosphere calm and quiet as he presses his lips to the skin as he exposes it. "How was your day?" he murmurs.

Soren leans back against him as Ike deftly continues to remove his robes, well-practiced at this point. "Long and boring. Which is far preferable to crazy and hectic." When he is fully stripped, Ike decides to indulge by running his hands all over the exposed skin before taking his own clothes off. “You?”

“I almost had a heart-attack because Priam ran off while I was training with Boyd… but I found him easily enough. Good news is he exhausted himself so now I can focus on you much more thoroughly.” 

“I looked it up, he really is ahead of the milestones by being able to run as well as he does,” Soren laments even as he ties his hair up on top of his head. “I’m going to make a leash, I think.”

“Go for it. But tonight isn’t about him. Do you want me to carry you into the bath?” Frankly Ike is enjoying himself just touching his husband all over, but Soren gets cold easily. Soren hums thoughtfully and nods, so Ike picks him up and settles them in, with Soren on his lap, back to chest. 

“You know, in retrospect, I should have known you had feelings for me earlier by the way you always crashed my baths,” Soren muses as Ike grabs a washcloth to soothingly scrub his skin. 

“The first time I did it because you asked me,” Ike retorts.

“No I didn’t, you volunteered.”

“Oh yeah.” Soren had only been with them a short time but already he and Ike had become best friends. Ike had noticed Soren only ever sponge-bathed himself and Soren had confessed to being afraid of water. Ike, in his preteen wisdom, volunteered to defend him while he took a real bath. Part of that was showing how safe it was by joining him. Logic! “Yeah. You probably should have figured it out sooner.” His voice is teasing as he rubs Soren’s chest and stomach under the water, the other hand still cleaning him slowly. “That’s how _I_ figured it out, anyway.” He begins to make out with his shoulder.

“So much has changed since then,” Soren says quietly, his head tilting forward to grant access to the hypersensitive back of his neck, and Ike takes full advantage. Then he shifts up to sit on Ike’s lap instead of between his legs, and Ike can feel his cock resting on top of his own. Soren reaches under the water to begin stroking them off together, and Ike lets out a happy sigh as he continues to clean him.

“Now you’re my husband, the other father of my child… now I know you’re the love of my life,” he whispers in Soren’s ear, making him gasp softly. Ike deposits the washcloth and decides to just massage Soren’s shoulders while kissing his neck, his cheek, his ear. From there it is hardly exciting even if it is relaxing and wonderful. Soren takes his time stroking them both to orgasm, neither of them particularly desperate to get there. 

This is going to be a _wonderful_ month. 

_Ike:_ _👍🏻_

 _Soren:_ _👍🏻_


	3. Balcony Sex/Hickeys

**Day 2: Balcony Sex | Hickeys | ~~Caging~~**

Ike’s expression when Soren explains caging is precious. “Well, I personally don’t find caging appealing. But if you do, we can try it.”

Ike shakes his head slowly, still obviously processing. Soren can almost read his mind – he had never once considered such a thing. “Nah,” he says, “… um… we don’t have, you know, materials.” Mental note, Ike would like to experiment with that one. Soren could surprise him. “And… and balcony sex?”

“There are a number of kinks in here that are leading towards… an audience,” Soren explains, feeling his cheeks heat up at the very idea. “That’s a good step in. Still outside, but not really… super visible.”

“We don’t have a balcony,” Ike points out, visibly not sure how he feels about an audience at all. 

“We’ll have to improvise,” Soren agrees, tossing the die and rolling a three. “Or, _you’ll_ have to improvise. Again.”

The door opens. “Papa, Daddy,” says Priam, eyes shut. “Tired.”

“That’s because you should still be asleep,” Soren informs him.

“Too tired.”

He snorts and gets up to go take care of their son, giving Ike time to think of how he is going to pull off ‘balcony sex’ without a balcony.

* * *

Ramparts sex!  
  


“Not a bad idea,” Soren admits as he places his hands on the walls, overlooking the land around the fort. 

Ike kneels behind him, fiddling with the trousers under his robes. “I know, right? Same sort of idea as a balcony, but also more private. Except…” He starts rubbing something wet between Soren’s ass cheeks and thighs. “Who’s on watch tonight?”

The rotation is not even close to Soren’s concerns right now, but he still forces himself to think. “Um, tonight is… Gatrie I believe.”

Ike makes a bemused noise. “Good. Even if he does come up this far, he won’t watch us. His loss.”

Soren is surprised when Ike presses up against his back, his already-hard cock slipping between his legs. There is a disconnect between Ike’s state of arousal versus how fast he’s going and how close he’s pressed to Soren’s back; he’s obviously turned on but also excessively nervous. Interesting. 

When Ike sucks on the space beneath Soren’s ear hard, he yelps in shock. “Hey!”

“Sorry, hickeys.” Ike holds him closer.

It feels nice. They don’t often do intercrural sex so it’s a nice change of pace, and it does feel pleasurable. But…

Does he really want Gatrie walking up on them?

And a mosquito just landed on his right hand.

And Ike’s ideas of hickeys _hurt_. He could easily leave a mark with one-third the sucking pressure.

And a mosquito just landed on his face.

And another one on his hand.

He has a choice. He can end this now and they can go back inside, or he can at least let Ike get off first. He is an inherently selfish being, but at the pace Ike is going it won’t take much longer. He might as well wait.

There is a fourth mosquito on his right hand, and two more on his left. He decides that bracing himself is not as important as smacking these bugs, so he does so. His chest ends up shoved into the stonework, but it’s worth it. He slaps the one on his face, too. In fact, Soren becomes so busy killing mosquitoes that he barely even registers when Ike hits orgasm.

Oops.

“Um… I’m going to guess it wasn’t that good for you?” Ike says with a hint of embarrassment.

“Why are none of these biting _you_?” Soren demands as he brushes off dead bugs.

“Maybe it’s because you’re so sweet?”

“That’s bees, not mosquitoes.”

“Oh, right. Well. Um. How about we get you cleaned up and I’ll suck you off in bed?”

“I’ll take it,” Soren agrees, walking with him back into their bedroom. 

He pretends he didn’t see Gatrie staring at them. 

_Ike:_ _🤷_

_Soren:_ _👎_


End file.
